


disgustingly beautiful

by sourin



Category: EXID (Band)
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Rough Sex, Slut-Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourin/pseuds/sourin
Summary: “only good girls get what they want,” hyojin coos as she leans down to press a heated kiss against jeonghwa’s lips for a second.“and you, babygirl, have been very bad.”





	disgustingly beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> hello
> 
> i havent updated in ages and i know i still have an incomplete work but i felt like writing some dirty fic for my favourite exid ship jeonghwa n le so here we are.
> 
> this is absolutely just filth btw. thanks for reading.

how beautiful, hyojin thinks as she looks down at jeonghwa on the ground before her, watching the girl beg.

the girl is flushed in the face, pink and panting. her eyes are watery, tears nearly flowing from her eyes, but not quite just yet. her lips are glossy, her breaths loud and heavy, and hyojin feels a swell of pride to know she made the young girl like this. absolutely messy, absolutely beautiful.

“please,” jeonghwa begs, and the girl is so aroused that her tongue hangs from her mouth, completely gone from trying to present any dignity. her previously chic and cute outfit is in pieces now - her shirt half pushed down her shoulders from when hyojin aggressively moved it when she forced the younger girl up against the wall a minute ago, her cute pleated tennis skirt curving over her hips nicely. that was before hyojin had then shoved her down to the ground, and jeonghwa had followed so obediently, so sweetly.

what a good girl, hyojin thinks.

“please what?” hyojin hums, and she reaches out her hand to rest a finger against jeonghwa’s mouth. like the little slut she is, jeonghwa leaves little kitten licks all over her knuckles, her tongue warm. it’s so incredibly hot that hyojin wants to lurch forward and grab the girl and fuck her for ages, make the sweet thing mew and moan and shake. 

but not yet. she wants to make those tears that are brimming in jeonghwa’s eyes fall first.

“you know what,” jeonghwa says, tone getting a little snarky, and hyojin raises an eyebrow at her before she grabs the girl’s hair and yanks. the whimper jeonghwa makes is absolutely delirious - of course she gets off on being manhandled like this. how cute.

“be a good girl now, and don’t talk back to me,” hyojin reprimands, and the bratty attitude evaporates as quickly as it had appeared in jeonghwa. instead, the girl lets out a whine, all pleading and desperate and horny. she wiggles her hips, trying to let hyojin now she’s getting impatient.

it makes hyojin smile. “you still are in trouble, remember, baby? do you know why you’re in trouble with me?"

jeonghwa shakes her head, and hyojin scoffs.

“really now? you have no idea why you’re on your knees right now, begging for me to touch you? no idea at all?” the grip on the younger girl’s hair tightens, and jeonghwa wails, before leaning into the touch. hyojin shakes her head in disapproval. 

“well?"

“i don’t know!” jeonghwa babbles, and she looks at hyojin with big, pleading eyes. her pupils are blown huge, her brown eyes sparkling. it’s absolutely beautiful. “i don’t know, please,  _unnie-_ ”

“please what? what do you want, jeonghwa?”

“i want you to  _fuck_  me,” jeonghwa whines. “please, please fuck me, i’ll do anything-”

she stops and lets out a squeal when hyojin moves the hand that’s in her hair to around her throat, and jeonghwa’s eyes close in bliss. it makes hyojin smirk - jeonghwa’s always had a thing for choking, and hyojin knows how to press her fingers just right to make the girl melt like putty in her hands.

“only good girls get what they want,” hyojin coos as she leans down to press a heated kiss against jeonghwa’s lips for a second. “and you, babygirl, have been  _very_  bad.”

jeonghwa knew exactly what she had done. in a corner of her mind, she could maybe admit it was even intentional - during dance practice, and jeonghwa had slid up and shared maybe a little too much skinship with one of their male backup dancers. it was for their choreo, she had tried to pass it by as - they were encouraged to act as appealing and sexy to the audience with their dances. however, hyojin knew jeonghwa’s real intentions behind all her friendliness, for everytime she let her touch linger with one of the dancers she’d look back at hyojin to see if the older was watching. 

she was, every time. 

hyojin hums, pushing jeonghwa. she manhandles the girl onto the ground, on her back, and kneels between her legs. with no care, she pushes jeonghwa’s thighs apart, shoving her skirt above her waist to get easier access, and jeonghwa feels herself go dizzy and flushed - she was so exposed, so vulnerable, so embarrassingly opened up and bared for hyojin.

exactly what she wanted.

keeping one hand on her thigh, squeezing and massaging, hyojin dips her fingers down and rubs up against jeonghwa’s panties, before cooing.

“oh, you’re so  _wet_ , jeonghwa. i can feel you through your panties, how cute. you must want it that bad, huh?”

jeonghwa, given up on trying to maintain her big act, nodded brokenly and whined. she tried to move her hips, but hyojin hand slammed her back down onto the floor - an act so incredibly hot that jeonghwa felt something ignite in her as she practically melted against hyojin’s touch.

one thing that hyojin always adored about jeonghwa was how sensitive she was. no matter how light the touch, or where it was, it would always elicit the cutest response from the maknae. so when she leans down to bite and tease carefully at jeonghwa’s inner thighs, the high whines and gasps that escape from the girl’s mouth are like music to hyojin’s ears.

“unnie,  _unnie, unnie_ ,” jeonghwa was chanting, trying so desperately to move her body to follow hyojin’s mouth, but failing as hyojin kept a firm grip on her legs. “oh god, oh god, oh god _, yes_ -”

“you’re  _mine_ ,” hyojin practically growls against jeonghwa’s thigh, and without warning, dives her tongue in between the girl’s legs and starts licking heavy.

the reaction is instantaneous. the high-pitched moan that escapes from jeonghwa’s throat has the girl gasping for breath as hyojin licks into jeonghwa’s pussy, absolutely adoring how wet the girl is. hyojin feels like she’s on top of the world, between jeonghwa’s legs - feeling the girl shake and hearing her noises as she explores inside her with her tongue, lapping at every spot she can. 

when she moves to the clit, sucking and spending a generous amount of attention on it, that’s when jeonghwa loses it. her hips jerk uncontrollably, and hyojin practically pins her to the ground to contain her - an act that only arouses jeonghwa more. she’s practically weeping with how good it feels, her hands going everywhere - scratching at the ground, gripping hyojin’s hair. 

when hyojin slips a finger inside jeonghwa to accompany her tongue, jeonghwa is moaning shamelessly. she’s begging - hyojin can hear mixes of “ _unnie, yes, please_ -” and profanity spilling from the maknae’s lips. she pushes her finger deep inside jeonghwa’s pussy, grinning when jeonghwa practically goes faint.

“do you like how deep it is?” hyojin asks teasingly, moving her finger around and curling it inside jeonghwa’s pussy - feeling the walls, feeling the muscles tighten as jeonghwa’s body begs for more. jeonghwa can’t even speak - she’s rendered dumb and stupid from pleasure. moving up to see her face, hyojin smiles like a champion to see the tears had finally fallen from jeonghwa’s eyes and were streaking across her cheeks. when she rubs vigorously at the sensitive spot inside of jeonghwa, the girl’s eyes practically roll back - she’s in heaven.

an absolute masterpiece hyojin has made out of jeonghwa.

“you’re such a fucking slut,” hyojin taunts at jeonghwa as she moves her finger inside and out of her, before switching to pay more attention to her clit. her hips jerk, her whines becoming renewed at the sensitivity. “look at you, crying and begging for my fingers like a whore. how cute. you just had to drape yourself all over that man, acting like you were oh-so interested in him. look at you now, begging for me to fuck you.”

“yes, yes,” jeonghwa babbles, nodding to hyojin’s words. “oh, hyojin, unnie,  _please_ -”

“fucking disgusting,” hyojin spits, and she fucks her fingers into jeonghwa ruthlessly, sending the girl’s back arching. hyojin’s other hand moves to grasp at jeonghwa’s breasts, and the whine that leaks from jeonghwa’s throat is addicting - as she fondles the girl’s nipple, she can see just how out of control the girl is.

“you’re  _mine_ ,” hyojin growls, and then she grabs jeonghwa’s hips. hyojin is quick to tear off jeonghwa’s clothes, not caring about grace or modesty as she practically rips jeonghwa’s skirt down her legs. she then undresses herself, and grabs jeonghwa’s body and yanks her towards her, fitting herself between jeonghwa’s legs to grind her own pussy against the maknae’s.

and as hyojin starts to ruthlessly thrust her hips into jeonghwa’s, fucking the maknae into stupor, she can just feel the wetness from jeonghwa’s pussy and she watches the way the girl falls back against the ground in absolute bliss.

“this is what you wanted, huh?” hyojin groans roughly as she fucks her hips into jeonghwa’s. the feeling of rubbing against each other is fucking heavenly - and it only invigorates hyojin’s drive as she roughly grabs jeonghwa’s arms and pulls her upright, smashing their lips together. jeonghwa is completely submissive, mouth opening and letting hyojin invade her mouth, letting her tongue take hers over and dominate her.

the little whines and pleas that jeonghwa lets out are adorable - hyojin moves her mouth to jeonghwa’s collarbone and bites, hard.

“you like this, huh?” she growls against her neck, moving her hips aggressively still. jeonghwa is making an effort to try and meet her movements, but she’s completely gone and wrecked, her hair a mess and her face dumb. “you like being treated like a slut, being fucked like a slut. all that was just for attention so you could be punished because you  _like_  it when you’re punished, because you’re such a little whore.”

jeonghwa practically wants to faint at the dirty names hyojin calls her. “ _yes_ ,” jeonghwa whines, and she cries out when hyojin reaches a hand down between them to rub her clit as she brutally moves her hips against hers. the friction has jeonghwa melting, barely able to support herself as she lets hyojin just push her into whatever position she wants. “i love it, i love it, i’m a slut and i love it, unnie.”

“of course,” hyojin coos as her fingers move against jeonghwa’s clit, her hips grinding her pussy against jeonghwa’s. “you’re my little slut, aren’t you jeongjeong? look at you - you’re absolutely dumb and stupid at this point. how adorable.”

“please, please,  _please_ ,” jeonghwa begs. “can- can i cum? can i please, unnie,  _oh god please_ -”

with one hand reaching up to wrap around the girl’s throat, hyojin allows, “cum for me, jeonghwa.” it only takes a couple more brutal snaps of her hips, the friction driving jeonghwa insane, before jeonghwa wails, her body tensing and her limbs trembling.

it’s so satisfying as the girl screams, her body going limp and her hands reaching for hyojin as she reaches her peak, throat going dry and hollow. hyojin lets her drag her, lets jeonghwa pull her with her and hyojin collapses on top of the maknae.

jeonghwa is practically broken, and lets out a litany of whimpers when hyojin crawls down again, her tongue invading into jeonghwa’s pussy and licking all around. she’s oversensitive, fucked into a stupor, legs shaking and her breath heaving. 

hyojin loves it.

when she’s finished, hyojin moves back up, but only partially and she ends up resting her head against jeonghwa’s abdomen - feeling the way her body rises and falls as the younger girl is recovers from her powerful orgasm. the feeling of satisfaction and honey washes over hyojin quickly, and hyojin lets out a smile.

when she turns her head to look at jeonghwa’s face, she sees the dazed expression and the dry tears. hyojin reaches up and brushes a bit of hair out of jeonghwa’s face, looking at the girl.

hyojin pushes jeonghwa up, moves them to a bed and lays jeonghwa down so they’re no longer on the floor anymore. the cushion of the bed is comfortable as hyojin crawls in next to jeonghwa, their warm bodies together.

“are you okay?” hyojin checks in carefully, and the stupid smile that breaks out across jeonghwa’s face makes hyojin smile back as well (the maknae has a contagious smile, and hyojin hates it.)

“i’m perfect,” jeonghwa breathes out lightly, before her eyes shut and she pulls hyojin closer to snuggle - the maknae always gets so cuddly after sex, it’s fucking ridiculous, hyojin thinks. still, she lets jeonghwa bury her face into her breasts and settle comfortably.

“thank you, unnie,” jeonghwa says in a tiny voice, sounding like a doll, all fragile and soft. hyojin smiles, despite being exhausted - she can’t imagine how jeonghwa must feel - and adjusts her arms around jeonghwa’s body, her hand loosely running through the girl’s hair.

“thank you,” hyojin merely replies back, and presses a gentle kiss to jeonghwa’s forehead.

and as jeonghwa drifts into sleep, her breathing turning into cute little snores and her arms wrapped tightly around hyojin, hyojin feels pride swell again in her chest and lets herself fall asleep in the girl’s arms.

 

_

 

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry.


End file.
